Deja de intentar gustarme
by xOikawaii
Summary: Midorima estaba harto, y es que habían situaciones que desde hace días, no, semanas quizá hasta meses estaban atormentandolo, para empezar que el idiota de Takao estaba intentando gustarle (...) -T-tu n-no me gustas-nanodayo- (...) -Tu no me gustas-nanodayo- el idiota de Takao le arremedo con una sonrisita adorable


¡Hola pequeños seres de luz!(?) por fin me aparezco y esta vez con algo que yo escribí ¡hurra! porque todo lo que había publicado aquí eran solo traducciones pero esta vez me anime a escribir, la musa de la inspiración llego y aquí estoy, con esta idea que de hecho pensé ayer por la noche, en fin, no digo más nos leemos abajo

* * *

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket _No me_** _pertenece_

* * *

Midorima estaba harto, y es que habían situaciones que desde hace días, no, semanas quizá hasta meses estaban atormentandolo, para empezar que el idiota de Takao estaba intentando gustarle, el muy descarado comenzaba a hacer un montón de cosas que probablemente cualquier persona podría tomar como " _normales_ " si, cualquier persona que no conociera a Takao, de ser así, sabría que nada de lo que tiene que ver con Takao es precisamente " _normal_ " el punto es que desde hace semanas el descarado de Takao está haciendo un montón de cosas para intentar gustarle, cosas como dormirse en su hombro cuando van en el autobús, traerle su cinta que usa para vendarse los dedos porque se le acaba o se le había olvidado en casa, había hasta veces que lo acompañaba a buscar sus preciados Lucky Items sin protestar, bueno _sin protestar mucho,_ incluso gracias a todo esto ya había veces que hasta hacían la tarea juntos en casa de alguno de los dos, el mismo Midorima le ayudaba a entender ciertas cosas que el pobre cerebro de Takao no entendía muy bien, y no sólo eso, había hasta veces que se quedaba a ver películas con él, obviamente porque su hermana menor le invitaba, pero eso no lo hacía menos incomodo

El punto es que Midorima estaba harto de eso, ya ni siquiera se sentía normal cuando estaba a solas con el, sentía algo así como maripo.. quiero decir gusanos, si, gusanos cada que le veía, le hablaba de cerca o recibía alguno de sus pases, pero Midorima harto como ya estaba, decidió afrontar a Takao y pedirle amablemente a gritos en el gimnasio de su escuela que por favor _dejara de intentar gustarle_ , porque eso no iba a pasar

Así que ahí estaban frente a frente y a una distancia prudente de cómo dos metros, porque no fuera a ser que Takao se le ocurría tocarle o abrazarle y todo se iba a la mierda de nuevo, entonces bien aquí iba...

-Quiero que dejes de intentar gustarme- _nanodayo_

Takao alzó las cejas e iba a replicar que él no estaba haciendo tal cosa, porque, en realidad no es como que lo intentara, o bueno, no es que se esforzara mucho

-Es molesto, así que déjalo ya- Takao sonrió con eso -¡Y estoy hablando en serio! Ni creas que me podría gustar alguien tan idiota como tú y además eres molesto, e infantil y las bromas que me haces no son graciosas y tampoco me gusta el apodo que me pusiste, y ni creas que me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, incluso ahora podría estar haciendo cosas mejores que estar hablando de esto contigo- _nanodayo_ \- dijo más para auto convencerse pero de todos modos espero que Takao entendiera y así lo dejara en paz, pero en vez de eso, recibió una carcajada como respuesta

Takao se carcajeaba, como si le hubiera contando el chiste más gracioso del mundo, incluso soltó unas lagrimitas por la risa, Midorima le miró feo, después de unos minutos riendo y riendo, Takao se calmo

-Lo siento Shin-chan pero es que...- se limpió una lagrimita e intento parar de reír, le miro a los ojos y después de unos segundos que le parecieron eteeeernos -Es solo que, esa es la mejor declaración de amor que me han dicho- soltó tan radiante, y Midorima iba a mandar todoooo a la mierda, y cuando hizo su mejor cara de amargado e iba a decirle que eso no era ninguna declaración de amor fue interrumpido -Es que, si ¿sabes? Tú también me caes mal- soltó otra carcajada y a Midorima le comenzaba a rodear una aura oscura -En serio, me caes suuuper mal y antes me caías peor porque actuabas como si el mundo no te mereciera y aún haces todas esas cosas raras y eres tan odioso y además eres Tsundere- soltó otra risotada -Y siempre me pregunte cómo podía aguantarte tanto, y es que supongo que es porque tú también me gustas- el muy cínico avanzó hasta el con su sonrisita estupida y ya estaban de frente a un par de centímetros -T-tu n-no me gustas- _nanodayo_ \- ¡carajo! ¡Tartamudeó! Midorima sé maldijo internamente por eso, incluso podía asegurar que se estaba sonrojando -Tu no me gustas- _nanodayo_ \- El idiota de Takao le arremedo con una sonrisita _adorable_ , quiero decir _tonta_ , _tonta como el_ , y pasó sus brazos tras los hombros de Shin-chan para hacerlo bajar unos _centímetros_ y él se alzó de puntitas para quedar más cerca y unir sus labios en un _beso_

Midorima pudo sentir como todo se iba a la mierda, porque además los labios de Takao eran suavecitos, y le daban ganas de morderlos y besarlos otra vez y pasar su lengua por encima... ¡Pero ni crean que le estaba gustando el beso ni nada! Probablemente se mareo o algo, pero ni el beso ni mucho menos Takao _le gustaban,_ aunque ahora no tenía mucha cabeza para negarlo..

* * *

La OTP es taaaan bella, ojalá y esto no me haya quedado como la mierda, la verdad ando medió oxidada con esto de los fanfics, así que ustedes disculpen si hay algo que no esté bien, como faltas de ortografía o así, me encantariaaaa que me dejaran un review dándome su opinión, nos leemos~


End file.
